


The Minister

by intheinkpot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Bellatrix is woken up to some unpleasant news.





	The Minister

Soft kisses and gentle touches pull Bellatrix from sleep. She's laying on her stomach and Hermione hovers over her, kissing her shoulder through her sleep shirt and rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"Good morning," Hermione mumurs, kissing Bellatrix's cheek.

Bellatrix can feel her smile against her skin.

"I have to go into the office," Hermione says, and this time the playfulness is gone.

Bellatrix growls, finally forcing her eyes open to glare bearily up at Hermione. "No. The weekends are mine. Those idiots can handle whatever they've screwed up themselves." Her voice is rough with sleep.

"It should only be a few hours, I think," Hermione says, brushing strands of hair from Bellatrix's cheek and forehead. Bellatrix's eyes slip closed again at the feeling of Hermione's fingers gently stroking her face. "An emergency meeting about some giants getting too close to a muggle village. They've been encroaching for nearly a year now, but some hikers have finally spotted them and - "

Bellatrix rolls over. Hermione pulls back to allow her room to move. Once on her back, Bellatrix grabs Hermione by the front of her shirt and pulls her to lean over her again. "How is that important enough that you have to go in to the office on a Saturday?"

"I'm Minister for Magic," Hermione reminds her as though Bellatrix isn't keenly aware of this everytime she eats alone, goes to bed alone or wakes up alone. "I have responsibilities - "

"Responsibilities, responsibilities. Responsibilities to everyone but me, it seems," Bellatrix muses bitterly.

Hermione frowns. "Bella, I'm sorry. You said you understood when I was campaigning, I asked you even before that - "

Bellatrix sighs, calming herself. She places her hands on either side of Hermione's face and strokes her cheeks with her thumbs. "I know you want to do a good job. I know you feel responsible for everyone and everything - "

"I am, I'm Minister - "

"Hush," Bellatrix says, not unkindly but firmly. "I'm talking now."

Hermione frowns but doesn't speak.

"I do understand. I understand the long hours and the emergencies. But I also understand that you  _have_  to set some boundaries or you'll run yourself ragged." Bellatrix pauses, considering. Says carefully, "And if you don't, you may find your relationships with others falling apart. People don't like feeling as though they are not valued."

Hermione's eyes shine a little at that, and Bellatrix knows she understands.

"I do value you," Hermione whispers, and she blinks back tears. "I love you, so much, I - " She cuts off, choked up.

"I know," Bellatrix says softly. She kisses Hermione, gentle and lingering. "I know."

A pause. Then -

"Come with me," Hermione says as though this is a brilliant idea.

Bellatrix balks. "Excuse me?"

"Come with me," Hermione says, smiling mischievously, and she nuzzles Bellatrix's neck. "In to the office. If it's important, the meeting will happen regardless. If not, one glare and you'll send them scurrying off, and I'm all yours again."

She pulls back, eyes sparkling with amusement. Bellatrix feels her breath hitch. Hermione has grown more beautiful with age, and while in some respects she is more serious than ever, in others she remains relaxed and playful and oh so stunning - the glint of mischief in her eyes, the sexy smirk curving her lips. Bellatrix feels the crazy urge to agree just from the way Hermione looks alone, despite her hatred for the Ministry and its halls. Hermione's next words seal the deal.

"Either way," Hermione mumurs, leaning forward so their lips nearly touch, "afterward…we can have my office to ourselves…" She kisses Bellatrix's neck, and Bellatrix hums, feeling her arousal rising. "I know you've had fantasies about it. Fucking the Minister for Magic on her desk. I have too."

Bellatrix grabs Hermione's face and kisses her hard. "We could skip the idiots and just - "

"It's impossible to get into the Minstry unnoticed," Hermione says. "Idiots first, then sex."

Bellatrix growls but doesn't argue. She won't win anyway.

"And I would be lying if I said I hadn't had those same fantasies," Hermione adds, as though she thinks Bellatrix still needs convincing. "And I've had a few of my own…bending you over my desk…"

Bellatrix laughs. "That will remain a fantasy. If I'm on your desk, it's because you're on your knees."

Hermione smirks, moving off the bed, pinning Bellatrix with a heated look. "We'll see."

Hermione has grown more confident over the years, bolder and more determined. Bellatrix suspects she may lose this battle too.

She finds she doesn't mind.


End file.
